plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2016
01:36 at least I can add robots to tumblr now 01:36 itll be fine 01:36 yaaaaaay 01:36 ok 01:36 imcr8z don't you think you're taking this game a little bit to seriously 01:36 FUCK BALANCED GAMEPLAY!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANARCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK THE SYSTEM!!!!!!!! 01:36 explain to me 01:36 xddd 01:36 how is it unbalanced 01:36 lol 01:36 to add new classes 01:36 Look I'm modding here 01:37 i dont play it 01:37 no caps spam pls 01:37 UNFORTUNATELY ITS ON STEAM AND STEAM IS MADE BY THE GUYS WHO MADE TF2 AND TF2 IS SMELL 01:37 sorry 01:38 sorry im just 01:38 doesn't tf2 have aqua teen costumes 01:38 imcr8z characters that are new wont kill the game 01:38 turbo-hyped 01:38 anyway 01:38 BACK TO 01:38 whatever we were talking about 01:38 Hello. 01:38 :T hello 01:38 hey it's the protector of plants 01:38 But seriously, Capcom Vancouver better make Dead Rising 4 good enough to revive whacky zombie murderfest games now that the PvZ series has died. 01:38 hello peoplez 01:38 Yea, LWB 01:38 dead rising is fun 01:38 I think you're being dramatic @IMCR8Z 01:38 imcr8z you're taking one single update way to seriously 01:38 dead rising is realistic and in no way cartoony 01:39 Oh hi, Leo. 01:39 sup 01:39 @IMCR8Z if you want good cartoony zombie fun just play Death Road to Canada 01:39 what a fantastic game 01:39 I doubt PvZ is dead 01:39 @Rx2: You've only played the first game it seems 01:39 i havent played the games at all 01:39 just on a downward slope if you will 01:39 but i've watched people play it 01:39 DR2C is the perfect silly zombie game 01:39 and have watch people play it first hand irl 01:39 aside from pvz 01:39 but i have not played it myself 01:39 :V 01:39 So A KAYAK OAR WITH CHAINSAWS ON BOTH ENDS is realistic to you? 01:39 i'm closing the roseblog to make the robogoatblog 01:40 hell yeah dood 01:40 yes it is very realistic 01:40 brb 01:40 OK... 01:40 guys move to discord 01:40 No. 01:40 who wouldn't wanna make that in a zombie apocalypse 01:40 cant get any more real than that 01:40 Here < Discord 01:40 ;_; 01:40 im not on wiki discord, rip 01:40 Definitely 01:40 Discord >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The PvZ Chat. 01:40 imcr8z all jokes aside PLEASE check out Death Road to Canada if you want silly zombie fun 01:40 @PP tru 01:40 oooooooh my god what a fantastic game 01:40 being unrealistic does not necessary equal cartoony 01:40 what a fantastic zombie game 01:40 God dang it I messed it up. 01:41 The arrows were supposed to face the other way. 01:41 or were they 01:41 pvz is cartoony 01:41 The PvZ Chat >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Discord. 01:41 you know it's better 01:41 No. 01:41 Hello. 01:41 ok hi 01:41 Greetings 01:42 like there's an insane man who sells you seeds to fight the hordes of the undead who try to get into your home by using crap like pogo sticks and microphones 01:42 so HOW ABOUT THOSE NEW GARDEN WARFARE 2 CLASSES IMCR8Z 01:42 ARE YOU A FAN OF THose 01:42 .. 01:42 I am 01:42 what new classes 01:42 Only the launch classes because PopCap actually had time to balance them 01:42 Cna't find em 01:42 Isnt this Bannable? https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/222153798263635968/223981014614147073/XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.png 01:42 lil stump 01:42 and robo goat 01:42 uh 01:43 and you have crap like some sort of cabbage that throws tinier cabbages at zombies and grapes that explode and roll into zombies like bowling balls 01:43 A threat 01:43 Lmao, Windows 01:43 it's a CARTOON 01:43 The new classes are the final rewards in the Trials of Gnomus 01:43 @Lolwut: Yes, I want a cartoony game, but I also want a BALANCED cartoony game 01:43 gimme proof of a balanced cartoon 01:43 there's MILLIONS of other cartoony games 01:43 @Arthomod: Which will "justify" them being OP as shit like the Party characters were at launch. 01:43 that exist 01:43 at least 2 or 3 01:43 su 01:43 @Rx2: No shit 01:43 half of them are in my steam library 01:44 technically there doesn't exist a balanced game 01:44 Ok? 01:44 Thanks? 01:44 imcr8z are you happy it isn't grave digger at least 01:44 woah 01:44 Leo somewhat has a point 01:44 I really needed your insight on a conversation you weren't a part of? 01:44 Sure. 01:44 Why not 01:44 @Thatpikmin: Vaugely yes, the less emo kids playing the better 01:44 tell me about it 01:44 i don't want EDGELORDS in MY games 01:44 >implaying gravedigger is emo 01:44 ???? 01:44 Here's the theme for the new classes which will fuck up the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0GFRcFm-aY&index=1 01:44 guys gravedigger is SUPER EDGY 01:44 i mean 01:44 I assume you hate Night Cap as well 01:44 HE IS A ZOMBIE 01:44 THERE ARE NONE OF THOSE 01:44 01:44 rekt lmao 01:44 How is Gravedigger an emo character? 01:45 no 01:45 what just happened 01:45 edgemeister 01:45 Telling to "cut" a user 01:45 what just happened to imcr8z 01:45 what 01:45 just 01:45 happened 01:45 Like cut them irl 01:45 if you want a literal emo character 01:45 he got chatbanned for rudeness 01:45 he got murdrd 01:45 I asked Jack 01:45 Vampire Zombies 01:45 and said to ban him 01:45 thanks he was s o m e a n 01:45 so yep 01:45 imcr8z was banned 01:45 CHATBANNED FOR RUDENESS 01:45 MORE LIKE 01:45 we did it reddit 01:45 NOW WE CAN HYPE ALL WE WANT 01:45 Yeah, that was extremely inappropriate of him to say. 01:45 IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW CLASSES HOLY SHIT 01:46 and here I was to witness the banning 01:46 I should come back here once a month 01:46 why wasn't he banned earlier? 01:46 welp bye 01:46 No spam @TPG 01:46 seeyas 01:46 right 01:46 *Cap spam 01:46 t'was but a gag 01:46 he's not spamming 01:46 I'm going to bathe 01:46 just caps'ing 01:46 He's spamming caps 01:46 ok 01:46 Poor kid, he was so fun to listen to 01:46 hi 01:46 what i wanna know is where's the caveman 01:46 Hi. 01:46 I'm so close to 2000 ms edits now 01:46 :D 01:46 His stubbornness was enjoyable 01:46 and by "where's the caveman" i mean "why is imcr8z so mean" 01:46 8( 01:46 But now he's dead 01:46 I keeled em 01:47 >:( 01:47 look he hates grave digger 01:47 What's just going on? 01:47 which raises SEVERAL red flags 01:47 Oh yea, totally 01:47 imcr8z was chatbanned 01:47 "grrr I hate Grave Digger!!!" 01:47 insertsun has saved the world 01:47 "Why?" 01:47 He spammed? 01:47 well cyall 01:47 Bloody Discord! LOAD! 01:47 Bye. 01:47 bai 01:47 he offended a user 01:47 aka ME 01:47 one-too-many times 01:47 I'll link it if you want. 01:47 who DOESN'T like grave digger 01:48 I guess work here is done? 01:48 8( 01:48 Here 01:48 time to evacuate 01:48 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/222153798263635968/223981014614147073/XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.png 01:48 he virtually cyberbullied someone 01:48 This is what he said 01:48 which is a nono 01:48 LOL, why the Angry Birds Epic font (AngryBirdsText) is so uncommon?! 01:48 i got cyber bullied 8888((((( 01:48 @Insert Thks 01:48 cyberbullies are cancer 01:48 np 01:48 cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer!! 01:48 I really don't like bullying. :/ 01:48 leafy is a retBANNED 01:49 something someting pyrocynnical 01:49 WHO IS RICESCUM? 01:49 How is liking a character automatically making you an emo? 01:49 keem 01:49 gravedigger LOOKS emo 01:49 cant you tell 01:49 but 01:49 how 01:49 Rief655 seems to be VERY FAMILIAR... 01:49 HI IM RICK HARRISON 01:49 with that tombstone on his back 01:49 is it because the black cloak 01:49 its EDGY 01:49 AND THIS IS MY KEEMSTAR XD 01:49 DXXXX 01:49 Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer 01:49 Oh yeah, he joined the wiki since June 01:49 Leafy is a retard 01:49 And PizzaStar... 01:49 oklol 01:49 pizza star lmao 01:49 I been here for a while 01:49 then I died lol 01:50 oh ok 01:50 lmao 01:50 lmao 01:50 What the... Who is that guy?! 01:50 are you thinking of banning the one, the only p i z z a s t a r 01:50 it's me 01:50 ayy lmao 01:50 that PIKMIN guy 01:50 What guy 01:50 pizzastar 01:50 keemstar 01:50 That guy? 01:50 lmao 01:50 Yeh 01:50 Idk 01:50 pizzayy star lamo 01:50 *lmao 01:50 HECK 01:50 HECKING 01:50 grrrrr 01:51 brb gonna go kms 01:51 Does anyone want to PM him? 01:51 PizzaStar 01:51 pm him what? 01:52 whatever we need to know, seeing how he'll react 01:52 :D 01:52 JK 01:52 you wanna ban PIZZA STAR????? 01:52 I'm still rather confused 01:52 But, ok? 01:52 @Rx2 Not sure 01:52 what's happening 01:52 you better not 01:52 y would I ban pizzastar????? 01:52 yeah he didn't do a darn thing 01:52 @Rx2 Yeh, ikr 01:52 He hasn't done anything wrong 01:52 he's PIZZA STAR 01:52 He literally did nothing wrong 01:52 Don't ban the meme of amaze 01:52 Ik 01:52 Just... 01:52 he's a FAMOUS pvz YOUTUBER 01:52 Just... WHAT? 01:52 hm? 01:53 Wait, srly, if he doesn't talk anything, why is he here? 01:53 Didn't we already have a discussion on not banning people just because they look shady? 01:53 He did talk... 01:53 ^ 01:53 who is 01:53 Anthromod 01:53 im surpried that you guys don't know who PIZZA STAR is 01:53 !! 01:53 >Anthromod 01:53 FUUUUUUUUUUU 01:54 REEEEEEEEEE 01:54 arthro 01:54 don't worry 01:54 GRRRRR 01:54 I'M MAD NOW 01:54 honestly the first few months i knew you i thought it was anthro 01:54 cap spam 01:54 ... 01:54 everyone thinks it's anthro 01:54 banning now 01:54 :( 01:54 wow 01:54 Warned several times so... 01:54 WELCOME TO THE **BAN HOUR!** 01:55 One down, ONE TO GO 01:55 :D 01:55 WHERE ALL YOUR FAVORITE USERS GET BANNED! 01:55 It's a kick. 01:55 oh 01:55 like PIZZA STAR 01:55 well 01:55 ... 01:55 the KICK AND BAN HOUR 01:55 or 01:55 He can come back whenever he wants. 01:55 day 01:55 idk 01:55 I'm hecking back 01:55 Wait why was he kicked 01:55 wb arthro 01:56 Because of caps 01:56 I' knew that you'll be here again 01:56 hecking 01:56 caps 01:56 Cap spamming after being told not to several times. 01:56 @IS Spamming 01:56 Yeah 01:56 windows XP is a mod right 01:56 Yep 01:56 bless windows xp for being a compotent and patient mod 01:56 His name is actually InsertSun 01:56 I am a bureaucrat. :∏ 01:56 * :P 01:56 I'll warn Pikmn 2 more times 01:56 heck 01:56 He has been spamming caps 01:56 ! 01:56 i'm now on a list 01:56 I'm a content mod anyways 01:56 wow, Pikmin 01:56 already? 01:57 A strict one, so watch out 01:57 I thought you were cool 01:57 ... 01:57 I've asked him to stop 01:57 grrrgrr that troublemaker pikmin 01:57 i would say "i didn't do a darn thing" 01:57 but i did do a darn thing 01:57 oh hey it's that Ernesto guy 01:57 so 01:57 Yeah, Ernesto's kinda correct. I am a little strict. 01:57 What now? 01:57 I'm not every strict 01:57 horray for XP 01:57 If I was stricter I woudl've kicked Pikmin twice by now 01:57 idk if I'm even strict or not... 01:57 the best windows OS 01:57 But I feel like sometimes I have to be strict. 01:57 and mod 01:57 But I'm lenient 01:57 i love me some windows XP sounds 01:58 hence why my windows 10 makes XP sounds 01:58 gotta love that error **BWONGGG** sound 01:58 more like windows xddddddddddddddddddd 01:58 and by "love" i mean "frighten" 01:58 Also, you guys saw what I did on the main page? 01:58 :D 01:58 It's just, everything on the main page is so old for now so I changed its look 01:59 I guess the fun's over 01:59 GODDAMNIT, who put spoilers on the main page?! GODFREAKINDAMNIT 01:59 time to go back to discord 01:59 IT WAS ME, AUSTIN! 01:59 IT WAS ME, ALL ALONG! 01:59 how long is imcr8z banned for 01:59 @ whoever banned him 01:59 eternity /s 01:59 fonts? 01:59 the end of time 01:59 2 weeks 01:59 eh 02:00 close enough 02:00 @Arthromod 02:00 Although, I currently can't cuz update. 02:00 Supbacks 02:00 alright 02:00 can we discuss heroes 02:00 not the actual game 02:00 but the lack of an american release 02:08 rip arhtor 02:08 arhtro 02:08 Wow okay 02:08 (mlgfrog) 02:09 ded 02:09 DED 02:09 YEAH! 02:09 Enjoy it, babeh 02:09 ok 02:10 I bet that some users don't even know that THIS exists: Ancient Egypt - Day 30 (PvZ: AS) 02:12 Spooky zombies 02:12 I must go now, my planet needs me 02:14 ... 02:15 gonna go 02:15 Bye 02:21 Supback 02:21 I wonder if nhat says anything other than ellipses 02:25 Hi~ 02:27 Anyone around? 02:42 wb foxtail 02:10 I bet that some users don't even know that THIS exists: Ancient Egypt - Day 30 (PvZ: AS) 02:12 Spooky zombies 02:12 I must go now, my planet needs me 02:14 ... 02:15 gonna go 02:15 Bye 02:21 Supback 02:21 I wonder if nhat says anything other than ellipses 02:25 Hi~ 02:27 Anyone around? 02:42 wb foxtail 02:12 I must go now, my planet needs me 02:14 ... 02:15 gonna go 02:15 Bye 02:21 Supback 02:21 I wonder if nhat says anything other than ellipses 02:25 Hi~ 02:27 Anyone around? 02:42 wb foxtail 02:44 well, Family Guy is nothing but... 02:46 ...that? 02:47 WTF. I never closed the chat. :/ 02:47 I minimised it. 02:48 hi Jack 02:48 Hi. 02:48 Hi~ 02:48 Did you click on any link? 02:50 Back came after showing something irl. 02:50 Actually I don't need my bot on. 02:44 well, Family Guy is nothing but... 02:46 ...that? 02:47 WTF. I never closed the chat. :/ 02:47 I minimised it. 02:48 hi Jack 02:48 Hi. 02:48 Hi~ 02:48 Did you click on any link? 02:50 Back came after showing something irl. 02:50 Actually I don't need my bot on. 02:50 And Supbacks to those who came. 02:51 Meanwhile, I still have some school stuff to do. 02:51 Gonna do school stuff in the afternoon... 02:51 :P 02:52 Supback 02:52 Welp, I had to memorize something in a language Im bad at. 02:52 *I'm 02:52 I did some homeworks 2 days ago, now I'm gonna finish them today. 02:53 One by one. 02:53 Hmm...I wonder how would other users deal with suh HWs. 02:54 *such 02:54 During the weekdays, night is like a good time for me to do them. 02:54 I do them partially. 02:55 While I done them entirely, sometimes partially when there's plenty of time to accomplish it and/or lazy. 02:55 True... 02:55 But, for something like reports, it's a different and longer story. 02:56 Cuz research. 02:56 Yup, I use the internet for research! 02:56 And it took me like more than an hour or so to summarize and prepare of that. 02:57 Some webpages aren't that reliable though, which is one of the problems I had. 02:57 Some are like "TL;DR" and I almost got sleepy when read such of that. 02:57 Math HW took me an hour yesterday because...well, it is pre-assessment, couldn 02:57 * couldn't figure it out at the moment. 02:58 Not even Googling it helped? 02:59 I answered 8 out of 10, but I'll continue that today. 03:00 Okay 03:00 * AWikiBoy521 looks at a stack of notebooks. 03:00 Time for me to break my hand with lotta writing to do. 03:01 And literally break a leg. 03:02 Such "flexing my leg" literally broke some of it. 03:02 Just exercise. 03:02 Nah :[[]]P 03:03 I'll be cleaning my room because I'm too lazy to do it earlier. 03:03 Clean the whole house and your lawn. 03:04 Nooo... 03:06 Do it. 03:06 NEVAH 03:07 In your dreams! 03:07 Hi PPM~ 03:07 Wait 03:07 03:07 Andreelikesplantsvszombies 03:07 Fighting Zombies 03:07 03:07 AWikiBoy521 03:07 03:07 ErnestoAM 03:07 Fighting Zombies 03:07 03:07 Fairy27 03:07 03:07 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 03:07 03:07 Iamarepeater 03:07 Fighting Zombies 03:07 03:07 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 03:07 Fighting Zombies 03:07 03:07 Murabito 03:07 Fighting Zombies 03:07 03:07 TheNameSomething101 03:07 03:07 03:07 Is this chat not ded 03:07 .... 03:07 WTF 03:07 What happened 03:08 I think I just accidentally copied the users who were active 03:08 @PPM 03:08 Me a Fairy talking how school is like a chore. 03:08 Chat isn't that alive yet. 03:08 lol k 03:08 *and 03:08 And still alive, barely. 03:08 It's 11:09 am 03:08 The chat is dead... i guess 03:09 I'm also in the Community Central chat, BTW. 03:09 And so does Jack. 03:09 link pls 03:09 @Fairy 03:09 I wonder rather eat more Crispy Patata than to do that! 03:10 *eats one* 03:10 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:10 Community Central Wiki chat. 03:10 I Just bought Bowler from the shop. 03:10 @PPM 03:10 What "Bowler"? 03:11 You mean those (bowling bulb) s? 03:13 I don't think those "Bowlers" are on the shop. 03:13 Unless, Chinese version or something. 03:14 Umm 03:14 Or bowling IRL 03:14 Clash Royale 03:15 @PPM 03:15 I see... 03:15 lol 03:15 You thought it's a plant? 03:15 nooo lv 10 royal giant 03:15 noo 03:15 @PPM 03:15 Yep :P 03:15 fudge 03:16 ROYAL GIANT TRIFECTA FUDGE 03:16 It is clashed. 03:16 Supback FFF 03:17 Well 03:17 UGH 03:18 UGH 03:18 I have 51 cards in CR 03:18 :P 03:19 :P 03:19 Not a sngle legendary 03:19 While I have too much Golbins and Barbs. 03:19 lol 03:19 7 legendarie. 51 cards. 58 total cards 03:19 I don't have that game and will never play it. 03:19 Not interested. 03:20 Well, it's been a while since school works made me not play that game for such a while. 03:20 I have complete free time after 5 Octobebr 03:21 Well, I have a lot of plans on that day 03:21 Discussion Mod 03:22 What else? 03:22 IDK 03:22 :P 03:22 (troll) 03:22 :P 03:22 O_O 03:23 UGH 03:23 Well, it's also been a while since Fairy used that kind of text. 03:23 WHY IS MY INFERNO TRAtw 03:23 Rwhatevr 03:23 lOST AGAIN 03:23 SPUDO-UGH 03:23 Back to royals T_T .... not 03:23 still at frozen! 03:24 (iceberg lettuce) 03:24 *wants to freeze PPM* 03:25 BRB. 03:25 okay 03:27 Gonna try a Giant-3 Musketeer deck 03:27 NO 03:27 Giant-Balloon 03:28 :) 03:28 Clash of Strategies 03:29 Gonna try this deck 03:36 6 consecutive defeats T_T 03:37 Don't worry... 03:37 I had 11 03:37 On Barb and Bomb Arenas 03:37 lol 03:40 ??? 03:40 nothin g 03:42 Hellos \o o/ 03:42 Supbacks 03:43 I loaded up two other wikia chats, sorry. :P 03:43 Supbacks 03:43 Just a few users came from another Wikia chat. 03:43 *few users here 03:51 lol 03:55 AH FUQ 03:55 \ 03:55 I'm gonna drop to builders at this rate 03:55 Back. 03:56 hi 03:57 Yeah, hi again~ 03:57 :) 03:57 Just read that "Discussions" blog. 03:58 And I disliked it. 03:58 Forums are better than that "thing". 03:58 lol 03:58 urrite 03:59 WHAT 03:59 DA 03:59 FUQ 03:59 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:59 Yeah 03:59 11 lose streak 03:59 :( 03:59 I think drama is slowly starting in the CC chat. 03:59 @Fairy 03:59 Also, so does that "Discussions" blog in the same Wikia. 04:00 In other words drama can be everywhere! 04:00 Even on Wikipedia, btw. 04:02 I'M HUNGRY 04:02 YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M HUNGRY 04:02 Why? 04:02 He think it's steak 04:03 holy shit 04:03 http://prntscr.com/cg9p14 04:04 .... 04:04 I think MS Paint is the only bad program, but that's just me. 04:04 And the only painting system I have. 04:23 ello 04:24 ey 04:25 I just lost 13 battles in a row in CR 04:25 Back. 04:27 Hi~ 04:29 FOURTEEN 04:29 Losing streak? 04:31 yes 04:32 *reads something* 04:32 http://prntscr.com/cg9vcm 04:32 FIFTEEN 04:32 Don't mind that link I gave. 04:32 FUC 2016 09 10